Last Moments
by mionemobp
Summary: These are the last moments Sirius will ever spend with his best friends. Oneshot.


**A/N: Not Rowling. Obviously.**

There was something that was eating at Sirius' insides all day, from the time he woke up, until about three in the afternoon. He was worried about James, Lily, and their son Harry, but every time he thought about it, he remembered that no one in their right mind would have that Peter would be the secret-keeper, and since no one had tried to kidnap Sirius yet, he assumed they were safe.

Around three, he got sick of doing anything, so he Apparated over to the Potters' house to check up on them. He tried to keep the worry off his face, so Lily wouldn't see it and start crying. He didn't want Harry to start fussing. But James saw straight through his calm composure.

"Spill, Paddy."

"It's Padfoot, James. Not Paddy."

"You call me Prongsie all the time. But stop trying to change the subject, Sirius."

Sirius knew it was serious when his real name was being used. "Okay. I'm just worried. I keep getting a gut feeling that something is going to happen. And I keep thinking that Peter isn't really the most likely candidate that Voldemort will go after, but I can't help feeling that he knows we switched."

James nodded. He realized what Sirius was trying to actually say, "_This may be one of the last times we actually see each other. And it worries me._" But he knew he wouldn't say it, because he was Sirius Black, and he didn't get gushy, unless he was being a prat.

"You don't think Peter was the spy, do you?" James asked.

"God, I hope not. Because if he is and Remus isn't, it'll be all my fault."

"Your fault? How do you mean?"

"It was my idea to switch Secret-Keepers. If he is the spy, then I will have good as killed you."

"You stop that right now, Sirius Black," Lily's voice spoke from the other side of the room. "If we die, it will be our fault and Peter's fault. Nowhere near yours. You were doing what you could to protect us. Not send us to our deaths."

Sirius nodded, but again, James could see straight through it. "Sirius, would you like to stay for dinner? I am sure that Harry would love to see his Godfather."

Sirius knew he was trying to say, "_This may be our last time eating together. Let's try and remember the good times._" But he wouldn't say it because of two reasons. He didn't want to upset Lily, and because Sirius knew he was a pansy. Still, he said yes.

Dinner was a lovely affair. Harry was making as much of a mess as he possibly could, like he did whenever Sirius came around. Lily was scowling at Sirius, but he knew it was all in good fun.

At about eight, after dinner and some play time with Harry, Sirius left their house with a promise that he would see them again soon. He hugged them all tight, almost crying, knowing that soon may end up being forty years, rather than the next day.

* * *

He Apparated to Remus' apartment. He knew that the apparition would scare his good friend shitless, but he knew that he would regret it if he didn't see the shock on his face, since it may be the last time for a long time.

"Hello Moony."

"You git."

"Sorry. Ish. Well, not really."

"So what brings you around? I was wondering when you might."

"Just wanted to catch up. And to wish you an actual Happy Halloween. I bet you'll enjoy it."

"And why would I enjoy it."

"Because you won't be howling at the moon, or really anything today."

"Gee aren't you nice?"

"Yup."

"Well, I would love to keep chatting, but I have the night shift at the shop."

"Alright. Well, we'll catch up soon."

* * *

Sirius disappeared and reappeared at his apartment.

He ran upstairs to change into some riding clothes, so he could use his motorcycle later, and make all the older folks cuss at him. Nothing made him grin like knowing that he got under people's skin.

As soon as he got onto his motorcycle, he knew he had to head over to Peter's place, to see if he was alright. But upon arrival, there was something wrong. Peter was always here at this time. He was like a well oiled machine. Sirius knew this because he often checked up in his dog form to see if Peter was there, and he always was.

Sirius Apparated in to see if Peter had surprised him by going to bed early, but he was definitely surprised. Peter was gone. But that wasn't all. Everything was as it should be. There was nothing askew, and nothing knocked over. The windows were shut, as were the doors. No sign of a struggle. Everything was fine.

So Sirius Apparated outside to his bike and the moment he was on, he went straight over to the Potters' place again. The only difference was that it was actually there. Not invisible like it had been for the last few weeks. But not only was it visible, but it also looked torn apart.

"No," he whispered as he took in the house that was barely standing. "NO!" he yelled, running up to the front door, looking for any sign of his best friend. "JAMES!" He knew that if his suspicions were correct, he wouldn't receive an answer, but he continued shouting for his friend anyways. "James, where are you!"

That was when he saw him, his brother and best friend, at the base of the stairs. He ran over and dropped to his knees and reaching his hands towards the still form that was face down on the carpet.

"James," he whispered, barely able to hear himself, turning his friend over, he gasped and tears leaked down his cheeks as he saw James' lifeless eyes staring up at the ceiling. He pulled him into a tight hug rocking backwards and forwards, not wanting to believe he was really gone. A few minutes passed as he sobbed over his best friend, before he thought he heard something.

"Lily?" he called out, but he received no reply "LILY?" he tried again. He wiped his face and gently closed his brother's eyes and laid him back down on the carpet before heading up the stairs.

He ran down the hall and into all the rooms, before he reached the nursery. His shoulders dropped at the sight of the lifeless redhead on the floor in front of Harry's crib.

"Oh Lily," he murmured kneeling down and gently closing her eyes. Tears streamed down his face again. All her passion and fire was gone. Everything he loved about his best, and only true female friend, it was gone.

He then looked up at the crib, where there was a lump in the middle, covered by a soft blue blanket. Sirius stood up, closing his eyes. He slowly reached out and pulled the blanket back, revealing his Godson, alive.

"Oh Merlin," he breathed as Harry stared curiously back up at him, blood creeping out from a nasty cut on his forehead. He also had tears in his eyes, but he had no idea why, other than the fact that his parents had not come at his wails earlier.

Sirius carried Harry outside of his house. Harry wriggled a little in his arms.

"Mama. Ongs."

Those three syllables broke Sirius' heart. Harry had no idea that his parents were dead. But he didn't have time to think of what to say before he saw someone there."

"Sirius," the half giant breathed. "Are….James an'…"

"Gone," Sirius said, his voice barely audible.

"An' Harry?"

Sirius revealed the small boy in his arms.

"Give him 'ere Sirius," Hagrid asked, holding out his tree like arms but Sirius didn't budge. "I have to take him to Dumbledore, to a safe place."

'He's safest with me,' Sirius thought. 'They don't know that, they think you're the secret keeper.'

Sirius took one last look at his Godson. "You're going to go with Hagrid now ok my little one? I'll come back for you soon," he promised, handing the small child over. "Take my bike, I don't need it anymore."

Hagrid stared at the wizard in front of him before taking the small blue bundle and walking off towards the bike. Sirius took one last look at the house and Harry, who had started wailing, before Apparating away. There was something he needed to do.

**A/N: Please Review! It's the first story I have written in a while, so it would mean a lot. **


End file.
